Datara Kawahiru
) | birthday = March 15 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'3" | weight = 210 lbs | eyes = Black | hair = Red | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = Kawahiru Clan | occupation = Renegade | previous occupation = Kawahiru Clan's Founder | team = None | previous team = Kawahiru Clan | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Reiji Maigo | marital status = Single | relatives = Kamui Kawahiru (descendant) Seireitou Kawahiru (descendant) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Sanshilyeong | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} :"A raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering." - Seireitou-shishō Datara Kawahiru (川昼 ダタラ, Kawahiru Datara) is a male pure-blooded Sōzōshin that had surrendered to the darkness within and reemerged as a . He was the eldest son of Shōyō Kawahiru and Kuzunoha no Kyūbi, the older brother of Tsuyuri Kawahiru, and the uncle of both Kamui Kawahiru and Seireitou Kawahiru. An ancient being of tremendous power yet equally dangerous intentions, he is renowned in legend as a pariah of the Kawahiru Clan, despite having once served as the family's noble heir. Datara defected from the clan at some point following a disastrous crime that he had orchestrated and hid himself in the shadows, waiting for the moment to exact his revenge on the Kawahiru. During the events of the Summer War, Datara made himself known to both Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui Kawahiru as a mysterious man dressed in a pelt made from white fur, calling himself Sariel (ガイダンスの天使, Sariēru; literally "angel of guidance"). Uncer the guise of Sariel, he offered to help Seireitou become strong enough to defeat his older brother, until his true colors are revealed. Datara was the main antagonist of Part III in the series, having been defeated by the combination of Seireitou and Kamui. During Part V, Datara is revealed to have survived the fight and has been preparing to exact revenge on the two Kawahiru siblings. However, he is discovered by Kurama Kawahiru and subsequently has his soul absorbed into the latter's being. Appearance When first introduced, Datara was shown as a man wearing a white ape pelt over his body, and supposedly a short man. Datara went by the name Sariel, and trained Seireitou while in this appearance. However, once his true colors were revealed, so too was his appearance. Datara is actually a tall man with black spiky hair. This was complete with a high collared black shirt with the Kawahiru clan's symbol on his upper back and blue pants with bandages at the ends, though Datara tends to leave the collar of his shirt open. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held his Zanpakutō. Once he attained a new demonic body, his appearance drastically changed as well. His hair was much longer, bearing a ragged look in lieu of spiky. His eyes were now piercing red, having a blue eyeshadow above them, giving him a Bishōnen facial appearance. His attire consisted of a kimono that was dark blue with a purple vest on top. Once gaining his own complete body, his appearance changed completely. His outfit then turned purple and light blue, but with boned armour. It has green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, which has large hoop bones which leads to a red-eye on his chest. He takes this appearance throughout the rest of the series. Personality Sariel is usually seen as a very calm and somewhat serious individual. He rarely shows any signs of suprise and also has a somewhat bored look on his face in many of his appearences. He is dark, foreboding, and has great confidence in all of his plans. During his first meeting with Seireitou Kawahiru, he shows a somewhat comical, lighter side to his personality, but almost immediately after he switches back to his very serious demeanor. Sariel is also cold, apathetic and believes that everyone around him is nothing but a tool to be used as part of his plans. Sariel seems to believe that all humans and shinigami are below him; nothing but ants in his eyes. Despite his normally calm, brooding, calculating personality, he is shown to be extremely excited when his plans finally come together, showing a wicked, gleefully evil side to his personality. When outside of his human container and revealing his true form he is often seen with a wicked grin. As Datara, he is shown to be highly intelligent and charismatic, able to inspire many powerful and influential Shinigami to follow him as his loyal subordinates. He also possesses a dry, cynical sense of humour, usually laughing at the expense of others but also capable of laughing at himself despite his usually narcissistic demeanour. Like most archetypal villains (particularly the evil genius archetype), Datara's arrogance inevitably leads to his first downfall. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as "a shameful and ignominious mortal weakness." He feels no desire or need for companionship or friendship, and is unable to comprehend the idea of love or affection for another. He thinks of everything in terms of power and despite his tremendous knowledge, his understanding of many things is extremely limited. However, despite this, Kamui claimed that he could not know such things would take that kind of effect on others without understanding the pain of loss. He believes that he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Datara." Datara is naturally in all aspects, a foil to Seireitou Kawahiru. Both of them are Sōzōshin that sought to become the strongest, but Seireitou ultimately abandoned that goal when he found being obsessed with power would result in losing his human side and his human feelings. In a contrast, Datara welcomed losing his human feelings, having always despised them. In many ways, his cruel demeanor could be related to Kamui. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Datara is a dangerous opponent, capable of felling any opponent in the Bleach Universe. Through the tribulations that both Seireitou and Kamui had faced, Datara sealed the souls of all of their opponents inside of him. Datara is far stronger than any normal combatant and can move faster than even the trained eye can see, both in the air and on the ground. Unimaginable Spiritual Power: Being of the Kawahiru clan, and it's founder, it isn't an unusual fact that Datara has massive reiatsu quantities, which could explain his "stubborn refusal to die." Even by elite royal guard captain-levels, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous. In fact, it is so great that Datara can fight on-par with nine other captain-level opponents without using his full power, even when he hasn't drawn his weapon and his opponents release their Zanpakutō's Bankai. It was so great that Datara could keep both Suzaku and Kaito at bay using meerly his spiritual pressure to keep them away. He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using meerly one hand, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. His skin enhanced by his Spiritual Pressure is comparable to an Espada-level Arrancar's Hierro. As a demoniacal Sōzōshin, Datara's energy transcended limitations, literally breaking the scale of any other recorded spiritual force. Seireitou had to use his Bankai with his Shinkūmyō Mask in order to merely contend with Datara, let alone defeat. *'Soul-Seperation:' Datara has a unique ability to seperate his soul due to his immense spirutal energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being which apperently reacts to his spiritual signiture. These beings which he creates are dubbed as "incarnations", or basically detachments of Datara. *'Unnamed Getsuga Technique:' It has been shown that Datara has an ability to create Getsuga-like attacks from his hand or fingertips, that could even best a full-powered Cero from Makōtō Kawahiru. The direction of the Getsuga can be controlled, providing great range and accuracy. Often, upon contact, it will engulf the foe and create a gigantic explosion. The power of the Getsuga is further increased when Datara fights seriously. His Getsuga appears as white with a crimson/black outline. Impervious Barrier: Datara has the power to form an immense, powerful barrier around his person. However, his is quite strange as only Seireitou's Aozora Yakusai technique can shatter it. It covers the soul inside the body with a crystalized energy, which appears as a crimson diamond within his body. Only by using the Aozora Yakusai technique to reach this crystal, can one (such as Seireitou) hope to shatter the barrier. Datara can grant this power to others as well, but only he will be able to willingly remove it. It was strong enough to face up against the full brunt of Rikuto's Shikai, and effortlessly shrug it off. As a reincarnated Demon, Datara's barrier had also increased its might; it could now contend with both Seireitou's Bankai and Kamui's Yūreiyushi Powers to the point where the latter two's attacks had no effect whatsoever. Zanpakutō Sanshilyeong (산신령, "God of the Mountains") is the name of Datara's Zanpakutō. It is seen with a see-through glass hilt which only becomes visible when Datara surges reiatsu through it. When used in battle, his blade appears as a daitō with a guard that has similar features with the hilt of the Zanpakutō. Datara originally claimed that his blade's power involved using reflections to form mirages in order to either serve as a decoy, or to confuse the opponent in an endless chain of mirages. While this power has been used by Datara's Zanpakutō, it is not his blade's true nature. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Bow." (弓, eda); Datara explains that his Zanpakutō embodies the name of the Mountain God, which is meant to represent a sense of divinity as high as the mountain peaks. :Shikai Special Abilities: In his own words, Datara explains that his Zanpakutō's power can be summarized as "the power to hypnotize the laws of nature and the physical world." Unlike other illusion-type Zanpakutō, Sanshinyeong doesn't target the opponent(s), but rather the surroundings of the opponent(s). It's prime example of this power was when Datara made history believe Seireitou Kawahiru was never born. Seireitou, himself, was not affected seeing as it was mere hypnotism, but the the entire world from the moment of Seireitou's actual birth leading up to present day was changed to fit the idea that Seireitou never existed to begin with. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Tsumikami Transmigration Datara was killed by the combined efforts of Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui Kawahiru, but used the death of Shiori Miyamoto to impart her soul inside of Seireitou. However, the Datara mentality took the identity of Hwanin, and stored himself inside Seireitou's soul, slowly regaining his power and awaiting the chance to craft a new body. He had allowed himself to become influenced by the spiritual pressures during the Hell Tournament, trasmigrating his soul into a newly-forged body. Even after this, Datara and Seireitou shared a mind-link, being connected to one another. Using this, Datara had attempted many times to invade and possess Seireitou's mind. His goal is still unclear, but he had shown immense desire in obtaining a particular forbidden Kidō spell. Throughout the duration of Seireitou's fights with numerous foes, Datara had been slowly gaining the powers, experience, and souls of those around him. Most noticeably, he had taken the souls of the former Captain-Commander Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō, as well as an unknown being that went by the name Naohi Azusa. Lesser known beings were slowly taken in by Datara, though only strengthening Datara by a small amount. What is most interesting is the method of which Datara had done this, without being found out by Seireitou or others around Seireitou during this interval. However, as a demon, Datara possessing his own unique powers as well. :Demonic Limbs: Using the demonic limbs of his new body, Datara had use them for various reasons. Datara is able to manipulate his body parts at will in order to restructure and strengthen his body, and he can also regenerate himself from injury and reform his body parts if they are cut off. He most commonly uses these parts to form tentacles which he uses to attack. Datara sends out one or more of the horns on his elbows in a zigzag beam attack or extends his fingers into tentacles with a glowing attack at the tip of fingers to attack his foe(s). Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō: One of the two strongest souls within Datara's body, Magatsuhi's powers as well as his Zanpakutō release are fully within Datara's manipulation. During the events of Kamui's war, Magatsuhi had went missing after his crushing defeat by Kamui. However, his true goal was to wait out Kamui's attack and ambush him single-handly. This plan did not come to pan out as he had expected, as he confronted a battle-weary Datara, and was absorbed into his soul for later use. The demon transmigration caused his body to use the sealed remnants of Magatsuhi's body as the material to forge the new body Datara currently possesses. *'Anvāsu Yāmīnī' (アンヴァー夜ス, "those who were not well-versed in their own dark existences") is Magatsuhi's Zanpakutō, and now has become a part of Datara's body. As such, its powers are well within Datara's control. The soul of the Zanpakutō seems to be have been killed and drained of its power, as noted by Raian. It's power was said to be so great that even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it even in it's sealed form. :Shikai: Once it releases, a menacing dark reiatsu takes to the skies as a form of black gas from the blade. As it enters the skies above, the sky's appearance for miles turns dark, as even the sun itself is blocked out completely. Once the skies above are completely black, the excess gas that continues to leak from the Zanpakutō envelops both Datara and his opponent(s). This turns into a large black orb, that floats both Datara and his opponent(s) into the skies above. This orb takes the form of a large contracted spider, with it's legs held firmly tightened against it's abdomen. The black smoke that is released is a fatal miasma that can kill almost any spiritual being that inhales it; only the strongest of shinigami can ever hope to face the gas and survive, even then only for a short while. The rest of it's abilities have yet to be revealed. Naohi Azusa: Unknown; Not Yet Revealed Quotes * "Everything is meaningless in the face of overwhelming power." * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Don't you turn your back on me, impenitent swine! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Behind the Scenes This character was originally designed to serve in a similar capacity to the author's series as the character Orochimaru serves in the Naruto series. However, much of this character is loosely based upon Naraku from the anime and manga series, Inuyasha. Category:Character